


Frost

by rapunzell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, based off tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzell/pseuds/rapunzell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Tumblr AU prompt: "This stranger on the street corner looks like they're severely unprepared for this cold weather, here, take my scarf."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

Tucking her scarf tighter around her neck, Elsa dashed across the street. A taxi honked at her, but she didn't have time to worry about that if she wanted to be on time to her first day at work. The owner of the tiny coffee shop seemed nice when they met at the job interview, but Elsa couldn't risk starting her job off on the wrong foot if she planned on paying her way through college. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, seeing her breath as she exhaled.

Leaves of orange and red and yellow crunched under her feet on the sidewalk. If she had more time, she'd take out her phone to snap a picture or two to send to her sister back home in Norway. The first frost in New York City was nothing like back home, but the cold still stung her cheeks and made her eyes water.

She pulled a protein bar from her jacket pocket to serve as a breakfast. Tomorrow she'll wake up earlier and find a proper breakfast at the dining hall.

She stopped at a corner to wait for cars to pass. Another woman stopped next to her, hands shoved into the pockets of a red leather jacket and shoulders hunched in an effort to protect herself against the cold. Elsa wiggled her toes in her warm boots, feeling cold just looking at her.

Elsa realized just how much she was looking at the woman and turned her gaze back to the busy road in front of them. Had she been leering? She hoped the girl in the red leather hadn't noticed, but it was hard _not_  to admire her beauty.

As the traffic light turned red and they were given the signal to walk, Elsa took in the other blonde from the corner of her eye. She rushed across the street in tight jeans, her blonde hair bouncing in curls over her red jacket. A few freckles populated her face, making her appear more suited for spring than late winter.

The two of them walked in the same direction for another block, and Elsa couldn't help but notice the pretty blonde's state of discomfort in the cold. She only had the flimsy jacket to protect herself. Would it be weird to offer her scarf to her? Elsa fingered the gray scarf, wondering if she would accept a scarf from a stranger. Elsa pictured her green eyes smiling at her in gratitude. Maybe she'd introduce herself. Maybe she'd-

Elsa shook her head. She'll never see this girl again and even if she did, she was probably already dating someone, anyway.

But there was no harm in helping her warm up.

At the next street corner, Elsa pulled her scarf off her neck, turning to face her. "I think you need this more than me," she smiled.

The blonde opened her mouth, looking from the scarf to Elsa's face. "Really? I don't want you to be cold."

Elsa shrugged. "It never bothered me."

The blonde quirked her lips, tentatively reaching out to take the scarf from her. She wrapped the scarf around her neck, closing her eyes in pleasure at its softness. When she opened them, the sight of her smile made heat rise to Elsa's cheeks. God, she was so pretty.

"I'm Emma," she held her hand out, and Elsa shook it, wishing she had gloves to offer to Emma as well.

"Elsa."

They had to part ways at the next intersection, but Elsa thought of Emma's smile the rest of the morning as she served coffee to all types of New Yorkers. Somehow Emma's smile stayed warm even when she'd been cold. Elsa hoped she would see her on her way to work tomorrow. She also hoped she'd get to see Emma wearing her scarf again.

She didn't have to hope for long, though. Before lunch, the door swung open, and in walked Emma, her cheeks red from the cold.

When Emma's eyes met hers, she smiled, tilting her head to the side and approaching the order counter.

"First day on the job?" She asked.

Elsa nodded. "How did you know?"

"I come here for coffee almost everyday," Emma adjusted the gray scarf on her neck.

Elsa beamed, "I'll look forward to it."

 

 


End file.
